Endless love
by winter-kid
Summary: It was Gokudera s birthday. But he didn t want to celebrate it. However, Yamamoto managed to give the bomber his "present".


The sun was high in the pale blue sky with wisps of thin, cottony, white clouds stretched out. Despite the bright sun, it was cold. It was autumn.. The colorful leaves had started to fall. So peacefully, so slowly, landing gracefully on the ground, never again to be distinguished from the others that had already fallen. Gokudera was lying in the sea of colorful leaves, trying to read a book. But he couldn`t. His attention was distracted by the astonishing forest. He started to count the leaves that fell from the tree he was sitting under, as he used to when he was a child. How he missed those moments.. It was that day of the year. The day when his mother was killed; his birthday. He didn`t feel like celebrating. He never used to celebrate his birthday. Even though he was young, he could remember the moment when they told him his mother was dead. He couldn`t forget. Instead of celebrating, he preferred to bury his memories in the forest, where no one would find him, where it was silence. Silence Something he rarely met. As he lit a cigarette he could hear footsteps in the distance, rustling the leaves. But he didn`t care. He slowly closed his eyes. The precious silence was disturbed by the footsteps that were rapidly approaching. "Hayato..Hayato!" a voice yelled in the distance. "Ah..Hayato. A single person in this world calls me like that." The silverette thought as he covered his face with his hands. "Go away. "  
"Hayato." Said the voice, now sounding like it was inches away. The bomber slowly opened his eyes and saw the worried face of his lover, Yamamoto.  
"You`re going to catch a cold." The swordsman said worried.  
"Just leave me here, idiot." Gokudera said harshly as he turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. He turned 25, but he was acting like his 10 years younger self when it came to his feelings and his past.  
"How did you know I was here?" asked the bomber.  
"You`re always here when you want to be left alone. I figured out that you left because of your birthday. I know you don`t like to celebrate. No one is going to force you to celebrate as long as you don`t want to." The rain guardian tried to calm his lover as he tightly hugged him, taking in his tobacco scent.  
"Why..why does he know every little thing about me? Why is he the only one able to calm the storm inside me? He is like the calm rain; washing away everything. It shouldn`t be like this. I shouldn`t allow him to, and yet..I do." The bomber thought.  
"Hayato, I have something to show you. Will you please come with me?" Yamamoto softly whispered in the bomber`s left ear.  
"Oi what is it?" The pianist asked, a faint blush showing on his face.  
"Come with me." The rain guardian said as he grabbed his lover`s hand.  
"And so I let him. I let him drive me outside the forest; the forest with whom I share my sadness everytime I feel down." Thought Gokudera.  
"Oi, why are we returning home?" yelled the bomber as they were heading to the Vongola manor.  
"Trust me, Hayato." Yamamoto said calmly.  
They kept walking until they arrived in the Manor`s livingroom. It was a very beautiful room. The windows were very big and allowed the autumn sunrays to enter the room and dress it in a golden color. The piano was sitting gloriously in the middle of the room, its keys shining and waiting to be pressed.  
"Would you sit down?" Yamamoto asked politely as he showed towards an armchair.  
The silver haired sit obediently. "What`s with his weird attitude? What is he going to show me?" the bomber thought.  
"Yamamoto..if this is some kind of a joke "  
But he couldn`t finish his phrase as a beautiful melody started to fill the room. It was Yamamoto. His hands were flying graciously across the ivory. There were mistakes, but it didn`t matter. Not even the mstakes could have ruined the beauty of the song.  
"W..when did he learn to play the piano?Why..why this song?" the bomber asked himself as involunteer tears started to fill his eyes.  
As the last notes of the song drifted into nothing, the dark haired adult said "Happy 25th birthday, Hayato." But when he turned around, he could only see the image of his lover crying. He desperately ran towards him and embraced him tightly. "What is it, Hayato?" he asked worried.  
"It..it was so damn beautiful." The bomber cried.  
"I am so glad you liked it." The swordsman said as he tightened the hug.  
"Thank you, Yamamoto. It was the best present I`ve ever received. What`s its name?" the silverette asked.  
"Endless love." Yamamoto replied while wiping his lover`s tears away.  
"I love you, Hayato." The dark haired confessed as he hungrily pressed his lips against Gokudera`s, devoring them. "I love you too, idiot." 


End file.
